Zones
:This page gives a broad synopsis of the Zone that is open to exploration in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. The Zone There are 30 maps or "levels" that make up The Zone in Lost Alpha. The player begins in the Cordon, which is considered to be the main entry point into The Zone, just beyond a military checkpoint on the main road. Each map is considerably larger than its Shadow of Chernobyl equivalent, ranging anywhere from 2-4 times the size of the original levels created by GSC Game World. Each level has designated entry and exit points, which can be found when the player accesses the "Map" portion of their in-game PDA. Each faction has a different relationship with the other factions present in The Zone, sometimes friendly, neutral, or hostile. These relationships also evolve during the Game. In addition to the other factions in The Zone, a variety of mutants can also be found within all areas of The Zone, with more "newbie" areas being populated by Blind dogs, Boars, Fleshes, and Pseudodogs while the more "veteran" areas see the more aggressive and difficult mutants such as the infamous Bloodsuckers, Poltergeists, Pseudogiants, and Chimera. List of Areas Within The Zone *Agroprom Institute *Antennas (wip - DC) *Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant *Construction Site *Cordon *Countryside *Dark Valley *Darkscape *Dead City *Forest *Garbage *Generators *Generators 2 *Great Metal Factory * Lab X2 (Warlab) * Lab X7 * Lab X10 (Bunker) * Lab X14 (Secret Lab) * Lab X16 (Miracle Machine) * Lab X18 (Dark Lab) *Lost Factory *Military Warehouses *Oldroad (wip - DC) *Oso *Outskirts *Pripyat *Pripyat Underground *Radar *Rostok Factory *Sarcophagus *Swamps *Yantar Places of Interest *Within the various levels there are a plethora of minor locations. *For a more detailed list see Interesting Places. Level Transitions *These are denoted by broken white circles which usually are seen at the edges of the various Maps. *Players will find that these are not always passable due to plot and storyline restrictions. *Some are passable with vehicles some are not. *Some are passable in a vehicle in one direction but not in the other. *The player will be blocked from entering Yantar with a vehicle from all entrances except the one from dead city. Keep in mind that you will only be able to move all the way from Rostok-Bar to Yantar after the mission contact has been started and the player has access to military warehouses. *Some transitions are bugged and place the player facing the wrong way (CNPP to Radar) *A few may be approached from outside of the normal Level confines due to existing map exploits and traversed out of step with normal Game play (Forgotten, Great Metal Factory, Yantar and Radar) Level Maps Map la01 escape.jpg|Cordon map Map la02 garbage.jpg|Garbage map Map la03 agroprom.jpg|Agroprom map Map la04 darkdolina.jpg|Dark Valley map Map la05 bar rostok.jpg|Great Metal Factory map (old) map_la05_bar_rostok_DC.jpg|Great Metal Factory map (DC) Map la06 yantar.jpg|Yantar map Map la07 military.jpg|Military Warehouses map Map la08 deadcity.jpg|Dead City map Map la09 swamp.jpg|Swamp map Map la10 radar.jpg|Radar map Map la11 pripyat.jpg|Pripyat map Map la12 stancia.jpg|CNPP map Map la13 generators.jpg|Generators map Map la14 rostok factory.jpg|Rostok Factory map Map la15 darkscape.jpg|Darkscape map Map la16 lost factory.jpg|Lost Factory map Map la17 outskirts.jpg|Outskirts map Map la19 country.jpg|Countryside map Map la20 forgotten.jpg|Construction site map Map la22 forest.jpg|Forest map map_la23_oldroad.jpg|Old road map (1.4007) LADC_Manual_1.4007_map.jpg|Zone map from 1.4007 manual Category:Lost Alpha Category:Lost Alpha Locations